To The Stars and Beyond
by jorgieporgie116
Summary: Just pure love radiates from the two of them. Harry knows he will have to face Voldemort and kill him in order for the wizarding world to live in peace. Can he really leave the one he loves? HHR...a bit of fluff...mostly angust...but a very touchy piece..


_As much as I wish Harry and Hermione belonged to me, they don't...they are property of the wonderful JK Rowling! A bit of a depressing story...just remember to **REVIEW!**_

****

"I love you more than you will ever know," Hermione stated before planting a sweet, passionate kiss on Harry's lips.

"Stay with me the last night. Let me hold you and love you all night long. I might never see you again. Who knows if I will defeat Voldemort? I can't stand knowing that I might die and I never got to spend the night with you." By now Hermione was crying large, plump tears on Harry's scarlet quidditch robes.

flashback

"And he's caught the snitch! Gryffindor WINS!" the commentator said in his thick, Scottish accent.

"You did it Harry! We won the Quidditch House Cup! We won!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping into Harry's arms and planting a kiss right on his lips. Harry responded by swinging her around in his arms and deepening the kiss.

"I love you so much. Nothing will ever come between us. _I promise._"

A cough behind them and then a slight chuckle caused the pair to quickly separate. "Good Evening, Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said, "and you too Miss. Granger," in his soothing voice, making eye contact with both.

"Remus!" Harry shouted, after realizing the man standing behind Professor Dumbledore. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, not having a care in the world at this moment.

"We have come to bring you some news," Remus said, pausing to look around, "about _Voldemort_."

"No!" Harry said angrily. "My Life, it is finally perfect at this moment! School is about to end, I just won the Quidditch House Cup, and I am love with the girl right beside me. I don't care about Voldemort. He can go to hell. I can't, I just can't do it." Harry then stormed to the castle, Hermione right behind him.

"Harry? HARRY?" Hermione yelled. She found him sitting right outside her Head Girl's room, his hands in his black, unruly hair, with his head bent low. "You need to go, please, you will win and then you can come back and marry me and we can live happily ever after. Our house can be made of stone and settled right in the country. We can have an apple orchard in the back of the house and a vegetable garden in the front. Our children will dance with the flowers and we can be carefree. If you don't go Harry, we will never be able to live like that. Go be the hero; it is what you do best." Hermione said, holding back the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

end of flashback

Harry and Hermione spent the last night before Harry would have to face Voldemort in complete bliss, doing things neither of them had ever done. Harry woke the next morning before Hermione and just stared at her naked form, taking in the beauty that radiated off her skin. He kissed her goodbye on the forehead and then exclaimed, "Never forget that I would go to the stars and back for you, my darling." With that said, Harry walked out of the room, never to see _his _Hermione again.

The battle against Voldemort lasted 5 days, with no rest, no food, no water, and no contact with the outside world. There was no Death Eaters, just Harry and Voldemort, the way the prophecy said it would end up. Each was deciding their own fate, while trying to kill the other. Hermione was either found in a secluded window seat in her Head Girl's room or crying anywhere. Crying at breakfast, lunch, and dinner; seen running out of classes crying and mostly found in her bedroom, sobbing uncontrollable. His last words were still playing in her mind, _"Never forget that I would go to the stars and back for you, my darling." _Before Hermione knew it, she was being called into Professor Dumbledore's office, with some news.

When she arrived, she found Professor Dumbledore, along with the rest of the professors and Remus. "Miss. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye gone, "Voldemort has been killed by Harry, but the battle took a toll on Harry. I am sorry to say that Mr. Potter is in a coma and is expected to die very shortly."

Hermione thought it was a joke. He promised. HE PROMISED her! "He can't die. He can't die." Hermione repeated. "I never got to tell him he was going to be a father. I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER! That is all he wanted, a family to love and cherish. A FAMILY!" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her, she was falling into a hole of no hope. The professors in the room we still and silent, letting her work off all the anger and frustration. Suddenly she bolted out of the door and to the Hospital Wing. He was lying in a bed, with bruises covering his face but emotionless.

"Harry, HARRY! Please wake up! Please! For me! You are going to be a father! We are going to have a baby! Please wake up for me. Please wake up for our baby!" Hermione said, clutching one of Harry's hands and crying on his shoulder. "Don't leave me. I need you! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT Hermione were growing louder. "Please Harry. I love you!"

Hermione stayed with Harry all night until his last breath was taken early the next morning. The day of Harry's funeral, almost all the wizarding world arrived at Hogwarts to show their love and thanks to the man who sacrificed himself for the well being of everyone else. His body was buried next to his parents in Godric's Hollow; he would now be at peace and with his parents.

5 years later

Hermione visited his grave often. With her daughter cradled in her arms, she introduced Harry to his daughter. Hermione would go and talk to Harry about being a single parent and how much she missed him. She told Harry about his daughter, Lily's first steps, her first word, and her daily accomplishments.

Lily was as much like her mother, as she was like her father. She had black, curly hair and hazel eyes that would pierce through anything, with just a look. She had her mother's knack for learning things quickly and her father's knack for getting into trouble.

One day, close to her 5th birthday, Lily asked the question Hermione had been prepared to answer ever since she was born.

"Who was my daddy, mommy? And what was he like, mommy?" Lily asked with curiosity.

"Now Lily Flower, you daddy was my best friend Harry Potter and he was the most wonderful person I have ever met. You know you have the exact same hair color as him. I loved your father more than he will ever know. He died before you were born Lily Flower; he died so everyone else could live in peace. Your father was a wonderful man Lily Flower, never forget that…"

_Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky  
Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
A dreamer dreams she never dies  
Wipe that tear away now from your eye_

_Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannon ball  
Where were you when we were getting high?  
Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky  
Cos people believe that they're  
Gonna get away for the summer  
But you and I, we live and die  
The world's still spinning round  
We don't know why_

_Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Some day you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky_

_A/N I got my inspiration while listening to the song "Champagne Supernova" and watching the movie Pearl Harbor! Please Everyonewrite a review for this story! It won't take that long! I had this posted a little while ago and had 100 people read it and 1 REVIEW! Please? It would mean so much to me!_


End file.
